deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
CMS Roanoke
The CMS ''Roanoke'' is an abandoned Orbital Command Platform floating above the planet Tau Volantis in Dead Space 3. History The CMS Roanoke, codenamed "Overlord" was the flagship of the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces flotilla assigned to investigate Tau Volantis in 2311. It was not a conventional space ship, but rather an orbital command platform that served as the headquarters of the entire expedition. The vessel consisted of a large central spindle with two roughly equally sized modules attached to the sides. One was a giant docking area and repair bay. The function of the other was not clear, but may have been for the crew. The Roanoke featured a ready-room for operation briefings and Admiral Marjorie Graves's personal quarters. During the Necromorph outbreak that doomed the S.C.A.F. expedition, a battleship designed for mine warfare that accompanied the flotilla released its payload of automated mines among the flotilla's ships. While the other ships ended up getting destroyed or heavily damaged, the Roanoke itself survived the mines mostly intact. Two hundred years later, the flotilla's local area was still heavily saturated with automated mines, making any attempts to approach it extremely dangerous. Dead Space 3 After they escaped the destruction of the USM Eudora, Isaac Clarke, Robert Norton, John Carver and the surviving crew members, Rosen and Locke moved to take refuge inside the derelict ship. The first to board and enter, Isaac opened the shuttle bay doors, allowing Norton, Carver and the others inside the ship. Norton told Isaac that Ellie Langford's S.O.S. message was located somewhere within the heart of the ship and gave him the coordinates to investigate. During the search, Isaac came across two hundred year old "mummified" Necromorphs as well as a massive Necromorph creature of an unknown type that was briefly encountered in the vessel's power core. Despite having a relatively large structural design, only a very small part of the ship was explorable. The vast installations seen on the other side are inaccessible. After acquiring and launching the Crozier, the wreck of the Roanoke was left behind as Isaac and his team made their way down to the surface of Tau Volantis. Trivia *The name "Roanoke" is a reference to the colony of Roanoke Island in North Carolina, famous for the mysterious disappearance of the inhabitants in the late 16th century and the phrase "CROATOAN". *The crew of the Roanoke implemented the use of dogs during their exploration of planets. *The Roanoke was the only ship in the flotilla to not have a "cache room" hidden amidst the debris field around it. * Despite being referred to as a ship several times, the Roanoke does not appear to have engines and looks more like a space station in construction. * The station is listed as a UD-24 class Orbital Command Platform with the UIC of 11267. * The view from outside the Roanoke does not match up with the interior. Such as the windows along the hallway only appear when inside, outside, the same section of the ship are blank walls. The service area where the first bench you find is) has windows that do not exist when outside of the ship. And the command center has a near 360 window-scape that again does how exist on the exterior. Gallery DS3_CMS_Roanoke_Sigil.png|Roanoke Sigil DS3_CMS_Roanoke_Sigil_2.png DS3 CMS Roanoke 1.jpg DS3 CMS Roanoke 4.jpg|Isaac hurtling through the debris to the Roanoke DS3 CMS Roanoke 2.jpg|Wiew to the CMS Terra Nova from the Roanoke area DS3 CMS Roanoke 3.jpg See also *CMS Terra Nova *CMS Greely *CMS Crozier *CMS Brusilov *CMS Shackleton *CMS Franklin Sources es:CMS Roanoke ru:Роанок Category:Spaceships